Old and Fat
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: King Arthur prefer boys? Only one. Interesing effect of age spell of 3.10. Королью Артуру нравятся мальчики? Только один единственный. Интересный эффект возрастного заклинания из 3.10.


Название: Старый и толстый

Автор: Тёмная сторона Силы

Пейринг: Артур/Мерлин

Жанр: преслэш, мини. Рейтинг G

Дисклеймер: нам чужого не надо

Король Беорн поднялся с трона и сделал положенные три шага навстречу гостям. Артур, король Камелота, прибывший заключить мир, располагал к себе. Мужчина в расцвете сил, широкоплечий, золотоволосый и золотобородый, похожий на сказочного ало-золотого льва. Беорн подумал, что такому легко собрать весь Альбион под свою руку, такому приятно подчиняться. Он проиграл войну достойному противнику.

За королём клубилась свита: гордые рыцари, строгие учёные мужи, и юный паж в дурацкой шляпе, с видимым усилием тащивший ларец, набитый документами по договору, свитками и картами…

Гостям отвели лучшие покои, а потом был пир. Дела решили отложить на завтра.

- Это отвратительно, - шепнула, наклоняясь к уху Беорна, его жена, королева Вивиан. – Слухи не лгали, Артур действительно предпочитает мальчиков.

- Ты до сих пор жалеешь, что ваша свадьба расстроилась? – улыбнулся Беорн.

- Нет, - белокурая королева погладила руку мужа. – Даже двадцать лет назад я могла прийти к нему разве что под заклятьем. И… у меня же есть ты. Просто… просто всё это отвратительно. Посмотри, это же почти ребёнок. Я боюсь, что Артур не погнушается потребовать свою цену за мир и покой в наших землях. Я боюсь за нашего сына.

Озадаченный Беорн поглядел на другое крыло стола, где во главе делегации сидел король Камелота. Тот казался довольным, пил из позолоченного кубка прекрасное местное вино, изредка бросая масляные взгляды на тощего пажа, подливавшего ему. Мальчишка показался Беорну некрасивым. Нелепые уши, резкие скулы на узком лице. Сплошные углы да выступы. И совершенно неприличные губы. Король представил на минуту, для чего Артуру могли бы пригодиться эти губы, и шумно отхлебнул вина, так резко пересохло во рту. Не помогло и то, что он перевёл взгляд на тонкие, длинные пальцы, обхватывающие ручку кувшина. Вот так же они легли бы на… Слишком изящные для простого слуги руки, подумалось Беорну. Из пленных дворян? Или, скорее, из их детей, в заложниках… Вот от этой мысли его замутило.

В отличие от камелотского короля, его паж казался взволнованным. То ли его нервировал непонятный статус, то ли новая обстановка, но мальчишка очень внимательно и напряжённо глядел по сторонам, периодически косясь на королеву Вивиан. Беорну казалось, слуга сейчас начнёт прядать своими большими ушами, словно испуганная лошадь.

- Молодость быстротечна, - заметил Беорн супруге. – Возможно, юноша захочет сохранить на память о ней что-нибудь более ощутимое, чем воспоминания о внимании короля, пусть даже величайшего.

- Присядь, не бойся, - Беорн успокаивающим жестом погладил плечо пажа и надавил рукой чуть сильнее, опуская того в глубокое кресло. – У меня есть небольшой разговор к тебе.

- Ваше величество, я не могу, король хватится меня и будет очень недоволен… Сир… Я… - залопотал юноша, тараща округлившиеся синие глаза.

- Он груб с тобой?

Парень промолчал, в глазах его блеснули слёзы.

- Я мог бы помочь тебе. Помочь вернуться к родителям. Или дать приют на своей земле. И я никогда не стал бы принуждать тебя, ну, ты понимаешь…

- Ваше величество… Он…

- Ты думаешь, как я могу защитить тебя, если только что проиграл войну? Как я могу спасти тебя от величайшего короля, за спиной которого стоит могущественнейший колдун?

Паж напряжённо слушал, лицо его порозовело, кончики ушей полыхали.

- Вот об этом я и хочу поговорить. Тебе известны условия договора? Ты наверняка находишься ближе всех к королю, и в курсе всех событий. Мне бы хотелось понять, что за участь ожидает мою страну завтра. Я обязан защитить свой народ.

- Но проигравший может лишь надеяться…

- На то, что с королём что-нибудь случится этой ночью. Он изменит своё мнение. Или… что нам известно о жизни и смерти?

Юноша побледнел и задрожал.

- Я знаю, малыш, - улыбнулся Беорн. – Конечно, Эмрис не поехал с вами, король должен был оставить кого-то приглядывать за страной. Не полагаться же на королеву в вашей… хм… ситуации. Тем более, старику наверняка тяжело таскаться по размытым дорогам. Но его сила, разумеется, охраняет Артура везде и всегда. Ты знаешь, что это? Оберег? Заклятие?

Паж запустил длинные пальцы в чёрную шевелюру, принялся ерошить и дёргать волосы. Его губы шевелились, словно в попытке что-либо сказать, но с них срывались лишь невнятные звуки.

- Эмрис силён, однако мы тут тоже не лаптем щи хлебаем, - Беорн покачал головой. – Переговоры можно затягивать до бесконечности. А тем временем ты поможешь разгадать маленький секрет.

В этот момент в покои вошла королева Вивиан.

- Моя жена больше смыслит в магии, и она поможет тебе понять…

- Беорн, нет… - помертвевшим голосом прошептала королева. – Я же просила тебя не спешить…

- Миледи? – юноша вскочил на ноги, приличия не позволяли ему сидеть в присутствии дамы.

- Он и есть оберег, - медленно проговорила женщина, очень, очень внимательно разглядывая слугу. – Чёрные волосы… синие глаза… и эти уши, о, их совершенно невозможно забыть.

- Да, миледи, - он попятился и вновь опустился в кресло под натиском белокурой королевы.

- Я очень хорошо помню твоего отца. Ты слишком похож на него в молодости. Недаром король так привечает тебя. На вот такие же уши Артур променял мою красоту и земли короля Олафа. И не прогадал. Потому что между ушами тоже кое-что оказалось.

- Мерлин, где ты шляешься? – донеслось из гостевых покоев, находившихся совсем рядом. Голос у Пендрагона был как боевая труба.

- Ты ведь сын Эмриса, Мерлин? – прошипела королева Вивиан, приблизив губы к одному из тех самых выдавших юношу с головой ушей. – Ты расскажешь нам всё, прежде чем тебя вынесут из этой комнаты. Про короля, про своего отца, и про всё остальное. В твоих интересах сделать это добровольно.

- Меррррлин! – грохотало за стеной.

- Всё? Всё-превсё? – паж вдруг расхохотался так, что пламя свечей заколебалось. – Мммм… с чего бы начать? Пожалуй, с того, что я не сын Эмриса. Я и есть Эмрис. Пожалуйста, не делайте резких движений.

- Но… - Беорн в панике оглянулся на высокое тёмное зеркало.

- Да, - великий маг подмигнул собственному юному отражению. – Однажды я перемудрил с возрастным заклинанием. А теперь всем спать.

- Меня опять пытались подкупить, - довольно улыбнулся Мерлин, ныряя под тёплый бок сонного короля. – Тебе придётся доказать свои преимущества.

- Я старый и толстый, - пробормотал Артур, прижимая к себе гибкое тело мага.

- Ты – моя судьба, - у Мерлина сжалось сердце, он-то знал, что никогда не увидит любимого старым и толстым. Не суждено им было стареть вместе. И ошибка с заклинанием была всего лишь второй причиной.

Будучи фаталистом, юный волшебник смирился с тем, как будет выглядеть в старости. Именно поэтому еле смог снять чары, и по той же причине годы с тех пор шли словно мимо него.

- Оказывается, про тебя ходят сплетни, - Мерлин пихнул Артура острым локтем в бок. – Будто ты предпочитаешь мальчиков.

- Ну… - протянул король. – Всего одного, зато какого!


End file.
